geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scrambled states of America Indiana
I was at my house one day, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and I heard the doorbell ring. When I went to answer it, there was nothing there, but a VHS tape. The title read " the scrambled states of America: Indiana" Indiana looked sad, and had blood coming out of it's eyes, but curiosity took the best of me, so I put it in the VCR. I was with my baby cousin that day, and he was taking a nap. It started with loud static, and I'm sure I heard soft moaning. After, it was beeping that EAS thing for approximately 10 seconds. For a split second, I saw the most horrible thing. There was Indiana, standing there, expressionless. It had bloodshot eyes and had a text above it saying," rot in hell" It then cut to static for a brief second, and then showed Indiana crying. I Knew this was going to be bad. It cut to red text on black background saying all in lowercase letters," the scrambled states of america Indiana ". Then it cut to a scene where Indiana was reading a book called 666, by satan. I saw a shadow coming up to the poor state, the shadow had a knife. I tried to turn it off, but I couldn't. When I continued watching in horror, I heard bloodcurdling screaming while the screen turned to static. It then showed all the states that touch Indiana crying. Michigan was sobbing loudly, Ohio was saying " why not me?"in a demonic voice, Kentucky was facing down, motionless with a message saying hail satan on it, and Illinois was the worst. It had red eyes, holding back tears. For a brief second it showed me, hanging by a noose, I got surprised and tried to turn it off again, no dice. Illinois said, " my, best friend, gone... FOREVER!!!" I was very sorry of Illinois. It faded to black. When it faded back, the states and uncle sam went to Indiana's grave. when they were at its grave, all states had their own creepy facial expression. the reds had black eyes, with cheesy grins. the browns had blood drizzled all over their eyes.The yellows and uncle sam had some missing teeth, with torn lips. the greens had bloodshot eyes,with their capital cut with a knife. you see, I live in Albany, so I would be dead now. the blues had demonic teeth, and eyes were white. The purples had sad expressions, and their eyes were red.They stared at Indiana's grave, and started to say, " Hail satan." It grew louder the second time, and the third time they were screaming. I turned the volume down. A gory hand lunged out and grasped sam. He wasn't cartoon crying though, he was really crying like the voice actor was in trouble.After it cut to the picture of Indiana that I saw in the beginning with rot in hell on top. It was playing some disorted and reversed song for like 20 seconds.then realistic blood oozed from the top of the screen down. It showed comic sans credits rolling. It showed it was made in 1996, even though the first scrambled states book was published in 1998. It then showed Uncle Sam, flesh ripped, eyes gouged out, and torso cut open , then it showed a clip of the twin towers in the September attacks. Even though it said 1996. The Tv bursted with staic and turned off by itself after that, like what happens with this person I know. I rushed to the playroom to grab my cousin.I Called 911, and they came to my house, I showed them the whole video. But after the twin towers scene, it showed that gory hand that killed uncle sam. There was Sam's blood all over it. On top of it said, "I'm coming." It bursted with static again, and the power went out, so one cop was nice enough to let me stay at his house. The next day, I drove to my house, and it was condemned. It had blood on the door, and some of the roof collapsed. I started to cry. I rushed back to the cop's house and told him about how my house was condemned. He let me live in his house. So now this is my new life and reputation.